This Heart that Still Beats
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: Hell. The hell that he created for her, her own personal hell. All she wanted was to escape its clutches even if death was her only way out. But what happens when the death she so wished for became the sanctuary she never knew existed? Full summery inside


***Hiding behind chair* New story...**

**Yeps I know again I'm crazy and I'm putting another story out there but I've just been having hella inspiration with my writing and was watching bleach when this idea came to me! I thought what if Sakura came into the story! well we are about to find out what would happen.**

**Summary: Hell. The hell that he created for her, her own personal hell. All she wanted was to escape its clutches even if death was her only way out. But what happens when the death she so wished for became the sanctuary she never knew existed? But can that sanctuary stay in-tacked forever?  
><strong>

**So I hope no one hates me for making a new story and everyone is as excited as I am to get this story going!**

**So here it is the First chapter of This Heart that Still Beats: **

**Her Personal Hell**

* * *

><p>A small figure could be seen moving in an obscure room, a woman just over 21. She had long thigh length hair that was pastel pink, not that anyone could tell with all the dirt, grim and blood that was soaked in it. Her damaged naked body moved slightly under the small rag that was meant to be a cover. She was covered in bruises, scars, and gashes that were still bleeding from her last beating. She groaned in pain as her wounds still bleed out, and a sharp pain shot up between her thighs, but waking up like this was nothing new this had been going on for 4 year since <em>he<em> kidnapped her, although it wasn't that often that she was even awake, since he normally kept her so drugged and drained of chakra that she hardly didn't know who she was. The woman looked around her hell hole, last night's treatment had been rougher than normal, not that it was anything that she wasn't accustomed to already, she used to wish that he would get bored of her and let her go, or maybe someone would come to rescue her, but after four years of wear and tear all she wanted now was the sweetness of death to cover her in its depths, she didn't care if she went to hell, she was certainly to tainted to even think of heaven, but anything would be better than this hell that he had created for her... her own personal hell.

Once her vision cleared a little realization dawned on her, he had forgotten to drug her again before he left... he also forgot to bind her like normal. She slowly sat up in the bed getting her thoughts straight and letting the dizziness fade a little before she let her feet touch the stone ground. It was cold and slightly wet and stung a little hitting the new wounds on her feet but she pushed the pain aside. A flicker of hope passed through her as she slowly pushed herself toward the door slowly but steadily and once she reached it she reached out her hand to test the door slowly, hoping this wasn't some sick joke that that he had made up to give her false hope, but as she hand reached for the door handle and turned the knob she found that her hopes were confirmed, it was unlocked. _'He must have left in a hurry..._' She thought to herself as she quickly bent down to the floor picking up the tattered articles of clothing, if they could still be called that and tried to put them on, they were completely ripped to shreds and barely covered what was necessary but it would have to do for now it was better than running around naked. She then quickly took off out of the room as fast as her body would let her.

Turn after turn she ran throughout the halls that seemed empty and lifeless, she remembered exactly the way out. She had memorized every turn it took to get out when she was first brought here and after four years her memory seemed to hold up. She felt her heart racing with each step she took, closer and closer to her freedom and away from this hell hole that she'd been cursed to live in. _'Last turn to the right…'_ she thought to herself, now standing in front of a large wooden door, she prayed to herself that her luck would still be with her as she reached out for the door handle. He fingers shook and her whole body trembled as she slowly grasped the door before swiftly pushing it open with all the strength she could muster. Blinding rays of sunlight hit her eyes and she had to turn away from the harsh rays. Her feet moved subconsciously, letting the warm rays cover her chilled aching body, she slowly opened her eyes to her surroundings. This was the first time in 4 years that she had seen sunlight, had seen anything except that dark stone room. Her body trembled all over with joy, _'this has to be a dream…'_ she thought to herself overjoyed with everything, but she was quickly snapped out of it when she realized that she wasn't in the clear yet, she had to get out of here and fast. As soon as that thought passed through her mind she ran, with a new strength she didn't know she had.

As fast and as hard as she could she ran away from that horrid hell hole that _he_ had made for her. The sun seemed to awaken the strength in her that she had lost a year after being in that cell. When she was a good mile away from the base she let her feet slow to a mild pace, letting herself take in her surroundings, and then she noticed it. The forest she was in didn't emitted any sounds… there were no birds chirping, no rustling of leaves…

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…"

A deep voice reverberated from behind her, Sakura's eyes widen at the familiar voice, the one that haunted her dreams and her every wake moment. Her body went rigid like she had been paralyzed. "Did you really think I would let you get away?" The deep voice mocked her as she slowly turned around to face the demon who had cursed her life… Sasuke Uchiha…

"Sakura come back to the base quietly like a good girl now." Sasuke said the sick smile spread across his mouth as he stared at her from a few meters away. "No…" Sakura whispered out, the word was barley audial but Sasuke heard it. "What? No? Sakura don't make me drag you back." Sasuke said the smile still present on his face but there was no more mockery in his voice now it was threatening. "No." She said again a little louder now as she stood her ground. "Sakura don't forget that I have no qualms with hurting or killing you. Come get over here. Now!" He said his vice raising a few decimals as the sadistic smile left his face and a look of anger replaced it. "I will not go with you!" Sakura yelled back at him hoping her new found strength would stay with her, she knew she might be signing her own death warrant but she didn't care she had been craving the sweet nectar that was death and now it was in her grasp. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in a threatening voice there was no more joking around this was it. "No! I will not go back with you, you sad excuse for an Uchiha!" She screamed out, she knew that this was cracking at the Uchiha's last nerve.

"I would rather die than be with you, better yet I would rather be with your brother than be with you, you sick, sadistic pompous Uchiha-" She never go to finish her sentence as Sasuke quickly closed the gap between them, punching the Kinochi with a Chidori powered fist. He was now in full curse mark mode, his skin turned a dingy tan, his eyes black where they should be white, his hair grown out to a dirty blue tone and he had two hand shaped wings on his back. Sakura had flown back, going through two trees from the power that Sasuke had put in that punch. "My patience is wearing thin Sakura!" Saskue screamed out a furious look on his face as he stared at the broken woman a few yards away. Sakura slowly stood up, she knew a few of her ribs were broken, her left arm was broken and there was a large burning spot in the middle of her stomach from where she was hit with the chidori. "Do your worst Uchiha." Sakura breathed out. Sasuke's raged peaked as he came running at her screaming, Sakura got into a fighting stance, she knew it was futile but she wasn't going out without a fight, that's just how she was, it was the only reason she had never killed herself in that cell all those years, she was too proud to just give up and end it herself.

As Sasuke got closer Sakura got ready, she had just enough Chakra to maybe last her 10 minutes and that's all she needed. Sasuke came at her with all he had, chidori blazing in his fists as he tried to land a blow on the pink haired girl. Sakura was running on adrenalin alone and that was the only reason she was able to dodge most of Sasuke's attacks, but adrenalin could only last her so long and she was starting to feel her body start to fail her. _'It has to be now!'_ she thought to herself dodging one more shot form Sasuke before finding an opening _'Now!'_ her mind screamed at her and she fused all the charka she could muster into her fist and plunged it right into the Uchiha's face. A loud cracking sound could be heard as Sasuke was sent flying and for a moment everything was silent. Sakrua knew she had to have at least broken his jaw and parts of his skull and that was down grading the hit she had just given him. There was a sudden sense of hope that washed over her after a few minutes when Sasuke still didn't stand up.

'_Could it really… be over…'_ she thought to herself but right as the thought left her mind a rustling sound could be heard fallowed by soft laughter. Not just laughter the kind of laughter that makes you wake up screaming at night for years. Sakura's eyes went wide as Sasuke slowly stood up from the spot he had landed a few minutes ago. _'No…'_ Sakura thought as she saw the Uchiha's face, it was broken, bloody and half way caving in on itself,_ 'he should be dead with a head wound like that!'_ Sakura thought seeing the extent of the damage she had conflicted, and yet here he was Sasuke Uchiha standing before her like he didn't feel the bone of his skull caving in. "Oh Sakura… That was quite a show…" Sasuke said stumbling toward her, he now had his sword pulled out, dragging it along the dirt. "But I'm done playing around!" Sasuke yelled running toward her once again, Sakura felt her knees lock as she stood there frozen, that punch had used up all the strength she had and now she was left with nothing.

She watched as the maker of her hell came at her sword ready to strike, a look of furious killing on his face. Once he was close enough he sliced at the pink haired girl, stabbing right into her shoulder, Sakura screamed out as the pain filled her body. But Sasuke was far from done, he had finally cracked, Sakura always knew he was insane ever since he had kidnapped her, she could tell that he was no longer there. But now her was completely gone there was no fragment of humanity left in him and he just kept coming at her, blow after blow. One slicing the side of her face, another slicing her legs and arms, another across the chest, and every blow all she could see was his face, his bloody disfigured face. The face that had always haunted her every moment of life, and now he looked the exact same on the outside as he did on the inside; an insane, psychopathic, murderous, bastard. As he lifted his sword for the final blow Sakura turned her eyes away from him and looked at the sky, it was so beautiful, so clear and blue with a few white clouds, so innocent and unknowing of the horrors that lay beneath it and that was the last thing she wanted to see. Not something sick and twisted but something so untouched and untainted that it made her heart sore. She felt the sword penetrate her stomach, ripping through organs and nerves, but the searing pain was short lived as it slowly faded. And she started at the bright blue sky, the corners of her eyes began the blur and everything was getting hazy, she felt like she was being wrapped in a warm blanket.

As her vision finally dissipated and her word went black she heard one last word… "Sakura!" the voice was faint and seemed so distant but she recognized it, even after 4 years she still remembered his voice perfectly…

'_Naruto…'_

A man walked through the streets of Seireitei, he looked about 22 years old with stunning long red hair that was pulled back in a high spiked ponytail. He had numerous tribal tattoos around his face, and was wearing and all black shihakusho, with a sword strapped to his back. It was a very luminous day in the soul society so he had decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts of all the paperwork he had piled up in his office. He was walking down the main streets of Seireitei when, a ray of light shot across the sky like a shooting star in the daylight. He would have brushed it off as something he didn't need to worry about if it didn't seem to be getting close and closer to the ground with blinding speed. And before he could figure out exactly what it was the ray came closer to the ground and crashed into the main streets of Seireitei about 100 yards away from where he stood. The reverberations shook the ground the red head almost lost his footing. Taking no time at all to think the man rushed to the spot where the light had made contact with the ground.

It only took a few minutes to reach the large crowd that was already surrounding what he assumed to be the crash site, but he couldn't see anything due to the large amount of people. The red head pushed past academy students and other people dressed in shihakusho's like his own. Once he got past the crowd the man's eyes widened. There in the middle of the crowd was a small crater and in the center of it was a small unconscious woman. She looked bloody, beaten and broken. Blood, bruises, scars and dirt covered her almost naked body. She was just barely covered by scraps of clothing that were torn and tattered. And strangely enough she had long bright pink hair, well from what he could tell under the layers of blood and grim. Next to her were two swords one black and one white with pictures of cherry blossom and some sort of old kanji engraved in them. But what surprised him the most was the intense spiritual energy emitting from the girl, even in her unconscious state. The man couldn't stop staring at her; it was so strange, something like this had never happened in the soul society before let alone Seireitei.

"Renji what's going on here." A deep voice sounded from behind him, Renji turned around to see his captain, "Captain Byakuya." Renji said with surprise. The man he was referring to was a tall man wearing a very similar shihakusho as he did only Byakuya had a white rob over his and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He has long black hair that had white tube like clips in it; he looked about 25 years old. "That ray of light did you see it?" Renji questioned, Byakuya nodded signaling that he did. "This girl came from it…" Renji said his voice becoming quite at the end of his sentence noticing how farfetched that sounded now. "Take her to the 4th division, I will take care of this mess and come by after. Stay with her until I get there." Byakuya said in a monotone voice, Renji nodded in understanding before walking over to the pink haired woman and picking her up, slipping one hand under her back and the other under her knees.

She weighed almost nothing in Renji's arms, her limp body slumping against his chest as he carried her away. It didn't take long for Renji to reach the 4th division hospital wing, he was met at the front doors by a very concerned looking Unohana, she was a medium sized woman not tall but not short with black hair that was pulled around her neck and braided down the front, she had a soft, kind look on her face, she wore an all-black shihakusho with a white rod like Byakuya. "Renji! What happened!" She questioned concern evident in her voice as she indicated to the pink haired girl in his arms. "There was a ray of light that hit the main streets and this girl came from that light, we don't know any more than that." The red haired male explained, Unohana nodded gesturing for Renji to lay the girl down on one of the medical beds. She instantly started to probe the woman's body to see what was wrong only to find something interesting. "This girl..." Unohana whispered looking down at the girl with surprise. "What?" Renji questioned watching the black haired woman work. "She is subconsciously healing her wounds." She said in astonishment, the damage on the girl was extensive but most likely was life threatening hours ago, and now she was stabilized. "Amazing…" Unohana said staring at the young woman, "since she is no longer in critical condition I'm going to clean her up a bit so that I am able to attend to her wounds better." Unohana said looking at Renji for a moment, "Oh!" He exclaimed finally getting the hint that she wanted him to leave so that she could clean the girl up. Renji quickly left the room and stood outside the door waiting till he got the okay to come back in.

It took about 15 minutes before Unohana called him back in, walking in he almost didn't recognize the woman on the medical table. It was the same girl but now that she was clean she looked stunning. Her long thigh length, pink hair now looked vibrant and luscious, her skin, although still covered in gashes, scars and bruises looked creamy and soft, and the black shihakusho she now wore showed off her lustrous curves, large bust and petite body. Renji was pulled from his thoughts when the woman on the table began to stir. She let out a small moan before her eyes began to flutter open. It only took her a few moments to take in her surroundings before she jumped to her feet, grabbing a scalpel from a nearby table and bending down into a defensive stance on one of the medical tables. "Who are you! Are you one of Sasuke's minions? Where am I?" She yelled out in a demanding voice. Sakura's mind was racing she didn't know where she was or what was going on, she was supposed to be dead, she remembered it vividly the heart slowing down. "Hey! Calm down quite waving that thing around!" Renji yelled out franticly, he was never good with dealing with frantic girls. "Don't tell me to calm down, give me answers! I'm supposed to be dead!" Sakura yelled franticly she didn't want to be back in this hell hole with Sasuke she wanted to be dead to finally be free. "Calm down and put the knife down and we will give you the answers you want, we are not here to hurt you." Renji said trying to sound calm; she was going to reopen her wounds.

Sakura blanched for a moment, she couldn't remember a time when someone told her that they weren't there to hurt there, quite the opposite actually, but this red head was telling that she was not to be harmed. Sakura slowly let the scalpel fall from her hand before her knees buckled and she fell back onto the medical table. "Now that we have gotten that out of the way, what is your name?" the woman with black haired softly asked Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She said softly, slightly confused by what was going on, she wasn't used to being treated like a human being. "Do you know how you got here?" another deep voice questioned, it wasn't the red heads voice or the woman with black hair, Sakura turned around to find another man standing in the door way. "Captain." The red head said showing acknowledgment of the black haired man that had just walked in. "Hello Captain Kuchiki." The black haired woman said before turning back to Sakura, "Now let me address you wounds, you must be in some serious pain." She said in a kind voice, Sakura backed away regardless of the softness in her voice, she didn't trust these people, she didn't know anything about them and they could be lulling her into a false sense of security for all she knew. "I can do it myself; my chakra should be fine now." Sakura said her voice was soft yet still held a sign that said stay away from me.

Byakuya gave a questioning look as Sakura's hand began to glow a bright green and within minutes the outer surface wounds that were most visible, like the bruises disappeared. "Damn Uchiha… 5 fucking ribs broken form one hit…" Sakura whispered out from under her breath, she had a strained look on her face like she was in pain as her hands continued to glow. "It seems my assumption was right, you are a healer, a very rare one at that." Unohana said watching the girl work. Byakuya looked from Sakura to Unohana trying to find answers, "In her unconscious state she was subconsciously healing her wounds, but to confirm my assumptions I had to see her true healing abilities." Unohana said her voice filled with amazement, Sakura looked over at the black haired woman with question, while still healing her wounds. Sure she had been dubbed the best healer in all the shinobi nations, even above Tsunade but her techniques weren't that strange, surely different and more powerful but not strange. "You are able to heal at a miraculous rate but also able to reverse the effects on wounds." Unohana said with amazement.

Sakura stared at her with question, "Isn't that the basics of what healing does?" she questioned, that was her basic knowledge of healing she didn't think there was any other way. "Idealistically yes, but the healing we preform can only patch up wounds and make them stable we can't restore them completely to their original state, yet you can." Byakuya and Renji stood quietly listening to the conversation both filled with surprise, yet only one of them showed it. "Well I very well couldn't be named number one in the nation for not restoring it completely." Sakura said looking at Unohana like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sakura." Byakuya said finally stepping in to speak, Sakura looked over at the man giving him her attention, "Come with me." Byakuya continued after he knew she was listening. She had finished healing herself and now he had to take care of business. Sakura looked at him with skeptical eyes; she couldn't trust him, any of them. But after a few minutes she stood and nodded complying to what he said, she knew she was at their mercy whether she wanted to be or not and she just had to hope that their intentions weren't immoral. "Renji, Unohana, you two come as well." Byakuya said as he began walking down the hall, Sakura behind him with the other two not too far behind.

A large group of people were gathered in a large meeting room. They were all standing in two lines and at the end in the middle of these two lines was an old man with a long white beard, even though he was wearing about the same attire as the rest of the people there was something about him the screamed authority. In one line were the captains wearing black shihakusho's with white robs over them and in the other line across from them were the lieutenants wearing only the black shihakusho's. "What's the meaning of this emergency meeting? The one who called it isn't even here." A woman with a large bust and long orange hair whined out quietly making sure the old man in the front could not hear her. That is when the white double doors opened reveling Byakuya, Renji, Unohana, and a young woman with bright pink hair. "Byakuya, I'm sure you have a good reason for calling all the captains and lieutenants to this emergency meeting?" The old man in the front asked looking at the group of people who had just entered; his voice was kind yet held authority as well.

"About 3 hours ago a ray of light flew across the sky and landed in the middle of Seireitei's main street." Byakuya began some of the captains and lieutenants nodded remembering seeing the light. "This woman is what came from that light." Byakuya continued earning a few surprised stares from some people while others stayed calm most likely hearing about the woman from their division. Sakura looked at Byakuya with equal shock on her face, she didn't know that was how she got here it was all news to her. "Yes I agree this is all very strange but why the need for all captains and lieutenants to be summoned?" The old man asked still confused for all the urgency, when Byakuya had come to him hours ago with a request to summon all captains and lieutenants he did not question him knowing Byakuya doesn't take such things lightly. Byakuya nodded toward Unohana to explain further. "This woman has a strange healing ability, not only did I find that she can subconsciously heal herself while in an unconscious state but also her healing abilities are fall more superior than ours. She is able to completely revers the effects of damage done to the body, restoring it to its original state." Unohana said explaining her discovering about Sakura's healing ability's. There were more shocked looks around the room now with a few people whispering their thoughts to each other.

Byakuya then stepped forward once again to speak, "She also as you all can tell, has an unusually high amount of spiritual energy." Byakuya said everyone in the room had of course noticed the amount of spiritual energy the woman had but paid it no mind till now. "There is also the fact that we found her with these." Byakuya said holding up the two swords that had appeared next to Sakura in the crater. "These two swords have the same spiritual energy as a Zanpakutou." Byakya finished his statement letting the new information sink into the group of powerful Shinigami. Throughout this whole endeavor Sakura stood behind Byakuya with a shocked look on her face, she had no clue what they were talking about; she didn't know what any of these terms meant. There was now a commotion going on amongst the people in the room, and the noise just seemed to be getting worse, Sakura couldn't hear herself think, it was so loud.

"Quite!"

The room suddenly fell silent once those words left the old man's mouth, when he knew no one would speak, he looked back at Sakura. "Young lady please come closer." He said, it wasn't a demand, or a question but simply a statement that Sakura assumed she was going to have to fallow. She stepped forward slowly; a bit skeptical on what was going to happen. "What is your name?" He questioned softly, Sakura blanched for a moment she wasn't expecting that, "Sakura Haruno." She stated looking at the old man, she could feel everyone's gaze on her and it made her uncomfortable. "And do you remember how you got here Sakura?" The man said his voice still soft, Sakura shook her head still wondering what he was leading up to. "What is the last thing you remember?" He questioned again, Sakura froze on the spot and looked away from the old man in front of her, looking down at the floor.

"Pain…" She whispered out no one could see her face but her body was trembling remembering _his_ face. "Then numbness…" She continued after a long pause. "Then freedom… from that hell hole _he_ put me in… death…" She said looking up at the man her eyes filled with emotion, yet she was not crying like her trembling had inquired. "I see." The old man said still watching Sakura. "I suppose you want answers." He said softly, it wasn't a question but a statement. Sakura nodded her head surprised she did not have to demand answers. "When you died your soul was sent to the soul society a place where all souls go once they have died." The old man started, Sakura gave him her full attention. "Although souls when they die go to Rukongai, but you somehow ended up in Seireitei, which is where the Shinigami reside." The man continued, Sakrua gave a questioning look, "What is a Shinigami?" She questioned, all this information was new to her.

"A Shinigami is death god that helps souls pass on, and eliminates hollows." The old man said explaining to the young woman so that she would understand Sakura still had questions about what hollows were among other things but she figured she could ask those questions later. "The reason you were brought here amongst the captains and lieutenants of the Shinigami divisions is because as captain Kuchiki was explaining earlier you seem to possess abilities of a Shinigami among other unusual powers." Sakura took a minute to let the new information soak in before asking another question.

"Do most souls not possess these powers?" She asked wondering if she was somehow different from other souls. "No they do not. Most souls that arrive in the soul society possess very little spiritual energy, as well as the fact that to become a Shinigami you much go through years of training at the academy before you achieve the powers you seem to possess let alone a Zanpakutou." That's where the conversation ended and Sakura knew it, she had no more questions and the old man had finished his explanation.

"What do you plan to do Captain Yamamoto?" A man with neck length brown hair and glasses asked. He had an almost unreadable look on his face yet Sakura could tell it was meant to come off as kind hearted, but there was something about him that didn't quite fit. "Why don't you let me cut her open to see how she works?" A strange looking man asked with excitement, he had a white and black face with a strange looking hat like thing on his head. Sakura jumped a foot away from what seemed to be the captains side after that comment, _'he reminds me of Orochimaru!'_ Sakura thought making a mental note to never get stuck in a room alone with that man. The noisy chatter began to erupt in the room once again, before the old man let out the magic word, "Qiute!" He yelled out again, the room once again fell silent to the man's order.

"I believe that Ms. Haruno's abilities are something to be explored, I would like to find out the extent of her ability's and then properly decide what the next move will be." The old man said authority reverberating in his voice making sure there was no room for argument. Sakura didn't know exactly the extent of the man's words… but she did know one thing.

Testing her ability's meant there was going to be some sort of challenge.

And oh was she itching or a good challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO! what did you all think? was it unexpected? somehting you havn't read before! something completely news and awsome! I'm hoping yes but thats up to you all so let me know what you think<strong>

**review! 5 reviews till next chap!**

**so everyone REVIEWS!**

**Tell me what you think and ideas on how to make it better!**

**Until next time!**

**MidnightShadow0110**


End file.
